


Ice Cream From The Babysitter

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Queer Families, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuri babysits.Oneshot/drabble





	Ice Cream From The Babysitter

“So!” Viktor said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Yuri Plisetsky had just gotten back home from the very special place he had been. “How was babysitting?”

“The triplets wanted ice cream for breakfast,” Yuri said. And then he continued. “And when I told them they couldn’t have it, they said I wasn’t their best friend anymore so we made a compromise.”

Yuuri, Viktor’s boyfriend, rose an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“They're on their second bowl of ice cream and now I’m their best friend in the whole universe.”

Wait, was that a compromise though?


End file.
